Shirutsu Horitsuba Gakuen
by Watashi wa sakura desu
Summary: Fanfic reposted:  Our favorite pair enrolled to the school and wandered around the campus. Fate seems to enjoy what happens soon after... sakura x syaoran foreva
1. Chapter 1

"So, both of you will transfer here?" Yuuko asked as she looked at two small figures.

"Hai!" both answered, making Yuuko smile.

"The application is done. The interview was great. Starting tomorrow you can go to this school. For now you can go around the campus and see what it feels like to be a student of Horitsuba School, do you need an escort?" Yuuko asked again.

"We do not need any escorts… although can we would like to borrow a school map since we might get lost…"one of the figures asked, her voice shy and innocent.

"Actually maybe we need an escort-"the other argued but cut off by a tug in his sleeve.

"But that means we have to bother someone…" she stared in his eyes pleading him to not reply any further.

"I- err- gah!" he gave up.

Yuuko just stared at them, amused of how they communicate. The two little (hint

hint) figures both left, the girl apologizing for the little argument that she and her friend made.

Yuuko smiled, watching the newcomers through the window, both leaving the staff building of Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen. Fai appeared out of nowhere, also looking at the two new comers and smiled "Uwaa~ so those two are the newcomers? They look so keeeeewt~ (for those of you who doesn't know kewt = cute… yeah, yeah this guy loves baby talk sometimes…)"

Yuuko, still smiling, agreed.

"I look forward for more happy memories they'll create for all of us" (a bit ooc huh?)

"Morning!" Mokona Soel (white) greeted as Mokona Larg said "Mornin'!" as they both entered class C.

"Ara, Mokona-tachi. Ohayou!"Himawari and Sakura greeted back as both Mokonas entered the classroom.

"Spring is slowly coming!" Black Mokona said as he looked outside, most cherry blossoms trees have small little buds in the twigs, waiting to sprout.

"I can't wait to do hanami! (Flower viewing), just think of everyone eating together! That's fun!" White Mokona excitedly jumped then Sakura blushed

"Eating together…Syaoran-kun…" Himawari smiled

"You're right!". The door opened and Watanuki, Doumeki, Syaoron and Syaoran came in "Ohayou" Watanuki and Doumeki greeted everyone in unison while Syaoran and Syaoron gave the politest greetings by saying "Ohayou gozaimasu" and everyone replied with a 'morning' and everyone continues about their plans to do on hanami.

**-Somewhere-**

"Nee… I think we're lost…" her hands tightly clutched in his arm, making him blush.

"L-Let's see the map again…' he stuttered, grabbing one end of the map and the other was held by her hand. Suddenly a powerful gust of wind came, making the map fly away from their hands. As the map float around the midair, they frantically tried to grab it but another gust of wind made it disappear to the skies. They can only look up and give up and looked around their surroundings.

Both released a sigh.

"Now we're really lost…"

**-Back to the gang-**

_School bell ringing_

"Well, see you guys later" Himawari said as everyone waved at Watanuki, Doumeki and to the Mokonas, the four going to their homeroom classes.

"So Syaoron-kun, what do you think of Horitsuba school so far?" Sakura curiously asked and received a small mischievous smile, "It's really great, and everyone here is very friendly _and very interesting that it's hardly boring_"

"Eh?" clearly she didn't hear the last part, making Syaoron grin.

"Nothing"

Sakura continued to stare at him until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there something bothering you?" Syaoran asked, his eyes focused on her.

"N-no, there's nothing to worry about" She blushed, the intensity of his stare is making her blush deeper every second.

"Homeroom already started, unless you guys want to stare at each other longer" Fai plastered a playful kitty smile (AKA the "W" mouth thing)

The two lovebirds blushed, everyone was staring at them. Both scurried to their seats, still blushing like fresh tomatoes.

Syaoron was watching every moment the couple spent together just staring, his lips creating a smile.

"Another interesting scene"

**-Somewhere again- **

"Wow! So that is how a Japanese school bell sounds like!" A girl stood up and closed her eyes, fully concentrating to the sound the bell made.

"Kinda nostalgic huh?" the boy on the top of the tree looked down, watching her eyes close and her lips curve into a small smile. He felt his cheek warm up as he stared at her longer and quickly looked up.

"Now… to get out of this forest…"

**-Class C-**

_Recess Bell ringing_

"I'm so glad that we have assignment time in English class!" Himawari glanced at Sakura

"Without it, we'll have to do our homework at home!" Sakura made a small smile.

Himawari tilted her head "What's wrong?"

Sakura sighed "I don't understand anything in the worksheet. I don't know how to put a verb into a past, present and future tense!"

Himawari giggled, "Why don't you ask Syaoran? For sure he'll help you."

" Sya-syaoran?" Sakura blushed, not noticing Syaoran behind her hearing his name.

"Eh?" his voice loud enough to make them both turn around. He blinked and tilted his head

"Uhm… well… he-help…" Sakura stuttered, embarrassed that she had to ask Syaoran for help.

"She wants to ask if you can help her on English" Himawari asked him for Sakura's sake.

"Uhm… I know you have soccer and your busy and-"

"I don't mind"

"Eh?"

"I really don't mind" Syaoran replied

"Really? But afterschool you have-"

"What about lunch time?"

"Sure!"

"You should know that recess is almost over" Syaoron piped in, holding a chuckle behind his grin.

"Eh!" Their mini talk was officially done and the four (Sakura, Syaoran, Syaoron and Himawari) walked together to their next class.

**-Somewhere (again)-**

The girl stretched her arms and legs jumping up and down as if she won a medal.

"Finally! We're out of the forest!"

"Yeah, finally we can ask some of the staff around here and- hey!"

He looked to see her running off to somewhere.

"H-hey! Come back!"

**-Class D (currently having social studies (History))-**

Sakura giggled at how Syaoran gets childish when it comes to this class. Syaoron is also a bit different in the class although he's way calmer than his twin brother.

"Kyaa!"

Everyone looked at Sakura who was looking at a paper clinging on to the glass like it was a sticker.

"S-sorry… I just got startled by it…" and the paper drifted away.

"…Was that…the school's map?" Syaoran mumbled to himself.

**-Back to the strangers-**

"Where are you!" He yelled while running aimlessly, worrying that she might be in danger-

He saw her alright…

CLIMBING A TREE!

"Get down here this-

"Shh, you're scarying her…"

He looked up and saw a baby bird on her left hand. He smiled at her kindness-and her recklessness to help the poor thing- wait…She might get hurt!

"I'll do it for you so please get down!"

"I'm almost there…"

Oh boy…

**-Back in Class C-**

Syaoran finished his class work faster than the others so he had time to help anyone who needed help in the class.

He looked through the window and saw a little girl trying to put back a baby bird in it's nest. He ran to the window, carefully looking at her every moment. His eyes widened, not just because it's dangerous for her to be there but also about her appearance…

He saw her gently put the bird in the nest, sighed and went down the tree slowly, his heart was at ease until her foot slipped on the branch, falling down dangerously to the ground.

"KYAAA!"

review


	2. Chapter 2

"KYAA!"

She screamed as twigs snapped as she fell.

A small thud heard, followed by a small groan was the only thing she heard before opening her eyes slowly.

"G-gotcha…geh…"he gave small, weak grin before his eyes went spiral.

She hopped off immediately after he fainted.

She immediately realized he hadn't caught her by his arms… rather he used his back to catch her, his exposed arms and legs made skid marks on the soil, resulting some nasty scratches.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Shaoran is something wrong?" Sakura stared at him as he looked out to the window.

"I… well, sensei, M-may I go to the washroom?" Syaoran stuttered

"You may go" Terada smiled and went back to do some paperwork.

Syaoran gave a brief bow and walked his way towards door and started running. Sakura can only stare while Syaoran just gave another grin to himself.

**-Back to the twerps—err… mystery people-**

"Wake up! Please wake up! I promise I won't run off without asking your permission ever again! I'm so sorry so please wake up!" she cried as she hugged her injured friend, not noticing fast footsteps.

"Are you both al-"Syaoran was surprised to see two children who looks similar to him and Sakura.

The poor child didn't even notice him, she already collapsed from small bruises and crying ( yeah its possible people!)

Syaoran regained his senses as he both carried them to the school nurse nearby.

* * *

**-High school infirmary room-**

"Mmm" she mumbled and rubbed her eyes slowly getting up from paper-thin bed sheets.

"Xiaolang..." she whispered, her eyes still fluttering.

Remembering her friends condition she jerked up and tried to go down the bed, unfortunately the bed was rather high and she ended up falling face first. Gently soothing her throbbing head.

"YINGFA!"

"Hoe?" she turned around and immediately recognized her beloved friend as he came running towards her. His arms and knees covered with tan colored band-aids.

"I'm so happy you're alright…well… sort of" he gently placed his lips on top of her throbbing head and that just caused not only them backing away a couple of steps back and turning into bright red tomatoes but also a couple of gasps causing both small tomatoes to turn and see their guests.

Himawari with her hands covering her mouth, Watanuki with an exaggerated expression of shock and a foot long mouth wide open, Doumeki with his slightly raised eyebrows (but nonetheless normal expression), Yuuko and Fai (and Syaoran at the very back) with their wide grinning mouths, Yuui with just a shocked expression, Kurogane with his wide eyes and slumping shoulders and finally slightly blushing Syaoran and Sakura.

"Hey guys!" Soel and Larg bounced to Syaoron's shoulders to see the scene, without knowing of the earlier scene..

Silence grew and all still motionless…

"Uhm, Is everything alright in here?" everyone turned around to see the schools nurse and everything went back to normal.

"I..I… Thank you very much for taking care of us" Xiaolang and Yingfa simultaneously stood up and bowed to the nurse.

"It was nothing, but you both should also thank him also" her hand gesturing at Syaoran "for brining you here"

Xiaolang and Syaoran stared at each other until Yingfa nudged his back.

"T-Thank you" Xiaolang and Yingfa bowed to Syaoran this time.

"We're sorry for bothering you, especially during school hours…" Yingfa bowed once again and Syaoran can only shake his head "It wasn't a bother, I'm just glad your both safe"

"Wow!" Himawari chirped in"Syaoran and Syaoron just looks like Xiaolang-kun! Right Sakura-chan?" Sakura can only nod while staring at her small twin, their emerald orbs holding pure curiosity at each other.

"Wait.. This might be some kind of ghost AHHHHH!" Watanuki's body doing it's weird dance .

"If it is a ghost then how come we can all see it….. idiot" Doumeki plainly said it and caused another weird counterattack from Watanuki with his hand gestures and body bending moves.

"A-ano…how come the teachers are here?" Soel asked

"The nurse called me immediately about it , I got worried that I just had to come" Yuuko replied.

"I came because I heard the girl scream when I was doing laps with my class" Kurogane looked at Yuui, "I'm here because my brother told me it would be interesting" Yuui smiled.

"Besides it would be bad not to come especially there just looking around the campus before they go to school next week" Fai added in.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" the students in surprise once again (and Kurogane). Both youngsters and the teachers closed their ears (except Kurogane).

"What grade?" Watanuki asked.

"B-both grade 1…" they both stuttered

The room was filled with squeals and the occasional 'aww's and 'kawaii's. Syaoron, still behind the door, curved his mouth to a small grin and looks out of the window, his eyes slightly gleaming.

This did not go unnoticed to Syaoran. He wanted to ask but he thought it was best to ask him at home.

* * *

The school bell rung and soon both Xiaolang and Yingfa's tummy rumbled and blushed again.

"You guys haven't eaten yet?" Doumeki asked and the children replied with a nod.

"W-we haven't eaten after breakfast…" Xiaolang shyly said, turning his head around.

"How about we make a feast~?" Yuuko's eyes gleaming.

"Ooh, lets go let's go!" Fai , with his kittish grin, pushed everyone to the cooking class with the help from Yuuko. In no time Watanuki is dressed with his usual apron. Yuui, Syaoron and Syaoran helped Watanuki with cooking, Everyone else was combining chairs and tables to make a long table so everyone can eat together.

Well, except Xiaolang and Yingfa was ordered to stay seated on the corner and relax by Yuuko.

Yingfa bravely stood and walked slowly to the guys cooking on the kitchen.

"L-let me cook" she whispered

"Watanuki turned, thinking he heard something and looked down to saw Yingfa, shivering slightly.

"P-please let me cook" she said again with a little bit more volume.

"But I cant have you do that, you're our guest"

"P-please…" here eyes begging, with her small lips closed and her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"If she's cooking, I'll help too" XiaoLang's eyes, determined to help her no matter what.

Watanuki sighed and nodded. He felt that if he said no he'll just make them cry, besides, he couldn't say no how Yingfa's face looked like, it was too adorable.

The kids helped themselves with some chairs for lift and another kitchen because the kitchen over there was too cramped.

Everyone slowed down and occasionally turn how they cook. Yingfa carefully cutting fruits and vegetables with a pairing knife and Xiaolang's hands using a butcher knife ferociously chopping vegetables into thin strips.

Watanuki chuckled, the way Xiaolang handles the butcher knife and the way Syaoran using the pairing knife, slowly peeling an apple is a huge contrast, reminded him the difference between Syaoran and Syaoron….

Sniffing something burning, he snapped back to reality to see his stir fry burning.

Thus, his weird dance moves commenced…

"ITADAKIMAAAAAASU!"

Everyone looked at the banquet before them, made by Yuui's group.

Tempura, Different kinds of sushi, Udon, Gyozas, you name it. It was mostly Japanese food. "desert will be served later since some of them are still baking" blurted Watanuki.

"Don't forget sake~!" Yuuko chirped and caused a groaning sound from Watanuki.

"We're sorry we're a bit late" a tiny squeak behind as they found another set of dinner food.

Everyone gave 'ooh's and 'aah's as they were completely surprised at how such grade 1 kids created such a feast.

Dumplings, Dim sums, Stir fry, Egg rolls, Wonton soup etc. The rooms was surrounded with Chinese and Japanese aroma, their hunger got the best of them and everyone trying each and every food they can fit on their plates.

"Mmm~! Its Always better to taste food with SAKE" Yuuko delightedly waves an empty bottle of sake.

Grumbles heard from Watanuki and everyone else laughed.

"Im really impressed how you two made such delicious food, and with so many" Yuui looked at Xiaolang and Yingfa and both blushed.

"We both cook when we go home" Xiaolang blurted out, turning his head again.

"Both of you always say 'we'. Have you been together for a long time?" Syaoron asked and both gave a small nod, 'aww's came soon after.

"We've been together ever since kindergarten back at Hong Kong" Yingfa explained.

"Ohh, that's why you made so Chinese food" Yuui praised once again.

"You know Yuui-sensei is a cook, so maybe one day he'll be your teacher!" Sakura exclaimed with excitement and both looked at Yuui.

"I-is it alright though?" Yingfa asked

"If you were in my cooking class you'll defiantly pass"

With that Yingfa gave a delightful smile. "Thank you!"

Ovens beeped one after another and Watanuki, Xiaolang and Yingfa Scurried off to take out their baked products.

Another set of surprise when they all looked at what the young students made. Watanuki on the other hand, decorates a cake while surprised.

They both made simple cream puffs, meringue cookies and crème brûlée. Yimgfa started to pipe some whipped cream inside the creams puffs while Xiaolang uses a small flame torch to caramelize the sugar on top.

Praises were said and everyone was already eating the desserts. Moments later Watanuki presented them a 3-layered topsy turvy cake. Everyone welcomed the newcomers with warm hearts. Time went by and it was already 6pm. Everyone helped clean and put back the tables.

* * *

Everyone went back home together, slowly each and everyone went different ways to their homes. Although Syaoron, with a teasing look on his face, separated when Syaoran and Sakura are the only ones together.

"I wonder if my brother is alright" wondered Syaoran.

Sakura gave a confused look " Is it because he left us even though you both live in the same house?"

"That and also when we were at the infirmary room. He just looked… slightly anticipated…"

"Maybe we should wait until he explains" Sakura walked away, giving him one of her best smiles.

Syaoran recalled the earlier events today. Xiaolang looking exactly the same as him, his lips just lightly touching Yingfa's head…

he tried to shove that memory aside and then he imagined Sakura's lips just slightly touching his scalp.

Syaoran froze for a minute and dashed his way to his home, he took a while to unlock the door because of his constant shaking. After he finally succeeded he went straight to bed, where his imaginations still played with him.

**-Meanwhile-**

A silhouette of a woman stands in front of the school's gate. She stood there, her short hair danced with the evening breeze.

A silhouette of a man came, kneels down took the woman's hand and gently kissed it. He suddenly wrapped his hands around her shoulders, giving her a tight embrace.

"I miised you so…"


End file.
